project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Numel Line/RSE
Numel is found on Route 112 (75% chance), in the Fiery Path, and in the Jagged Pass. Poor Camerupt has it rough: its typing gives it only two weaknesses, but one is a double weakness to Water in the region half covered in Surf routes. However, this is no reason to turn your nose up at it immediately: It may be very slow, and not have as high of defenses as you'd expect from such a slow mon, but it's bulkier than its stats let on, and having base 100 Atk, 105 SpAtk, Rock Slide upon evolving, and Earthquake as early as level 37, this camel is like a rail gun. Important Matchups - Emerald = * Tabitha (Mt. Chimney): Mirror match, Zubat, Poochyena, mirror match. Aside from possible low Magnitude rolls when your opponent rolls much higher, this battle should not be difficult. * Maxie (Mt Chimney): Maxie should be no issue for Numel, providing it's up to speed with the team. Ember and Magnitude should be plenty strong for dealing with Mightyena and Zubat, but stay away from the Camerupt - it's simply stronger. * Gym #4 - Flannery (Lavaridge Town, Fire-type): Chose Treecko or Torchic and didn't find a Geodude/Makuhita? Never fear, Numelman is here. Numel can resist the Fire attacks and retaliate with Magnitude, and even block Torkoal's Attract thanks to Oblivious (or just plain being the same gender) - watch out for its Body Slam though. But remember, that's theory, don't get cocky. Overheat is still base 140 power. Do not let anything set up a Sunny Day. Her Slugma is just sad. Her Numel also has Magnitude, if you want to do a mirror match, make sure you're faster and keep fingers crossed for the Magnitude to not roll something crappy like Mag 4. Does it sound like I don't trust RNG? That's because I don't. Her own Camerupt's only real attacking option is Overheat. No Ground moves. But yes, Overheat. Base 140 power out of a base 105 Special Attack. You want to make sure you can tank it. And even then, you might not. You have a good 'mon for this, but Flannery's still a threat. If you can, let a strong Water-type quickly sweep her. * Gym #5 - Norman (Petalburg City, Normal-type): You should have Camerupt by now. If not, train some more; you'll need the extra punch. Be wary of burns due to Facade, but Facade doesn't ignore the Attack cut from thee ailment, it won't be as deadly as it would under poison or paralysis. Do not use physical attacks on his Slaking if you can help it, as it caries Counter. If he sends out Linoone, don't waste even a second: attack it with full power, because if it gets a Belly Drum, it might show you the power of derps. * Shelly (Weather Institute): Paradoxically, Mightyena's Swagger is more threatening than Carvanha, which... has no Water moves. Enjoy the wreckage, but equip a Persim or Lum Berry just in case. * Rival (Route 119): If it's raining, don't bother. As before, don't even think about facing off with Marshtomp, and be wary of Grovyle, as you don't resist Grass and you're simply slow. * Gym #6 - Winona (Fortree City, Flying-type): Rock Slide to victory, but let someone else fight Altaria, as it carries Dragon Dance and Earthquake. * Rival (Lilycove City): Same deal as on Route 119. The rival also has a Tropius now; it's a joke for Camerupt. * Tabitha (Jagged Pass Hideout): Those that fly shall face Rock Slide, everything else, just wreck with Earthquake. * Maxie (Jagged Pass Hideout): Let us repeat the mantra: those that fly shall face Rock Slide, everything else, just wreck with Earthquake. * Matt (Lilycove Hideout): He. Is. Pathetic. He has a Mightyena and a Golbat. Golbat is a no-brainer. Mightyena? Has zero offensive moves. Have fun taking down the admin of Team Aqua with something doubly weak to Water. * Gym #7 - Tate and Liza (Mossdeep City, Psychic-type double battle): Stay away from this, at least until Claydol is dealt with, since it's packing Earthquake. Everything here is immune to Ground, and only Xatu won't resist Rock Slide and Fire moves. * Maxie and Tabitha (Mossdeep Space Center, tag battle with Steven): If Golbat or Crobat, Rock Slide; else Earthquake; return win. * Shelly (Seafloor Cavern): Mightyena is the usual deal. Shelly's Sharpedo's offensive moves are: Crunch and Slash. Yep. No Water. * Archie (Seafloor Cavern): You might think the freaking boss would be smarter? Archie's Sharpedo: Slash, Screech, Taunt, Swagger. Yes. The admin and the boss of Team Aqua have zero Water-type moves with them. And while the admin is at least using her signature 'mon's other STAB, the boss isn't. Pretty much what you'd expect from people who go catching a legendary Pokémon and leave their Master Ball in their base. Crobat and Mightyena? Proceed as usual. * Gym #8 - Juan (Sootopolis City, Water-type): Fire is bad to use in a Water gym. So is ground. Fire/Ground is just stupidity. Nope. * Wally (Victory Road): Easy. Rock Slide the Altaria, Earthquake the Magneton, Fire anything Roselia, physical move the Gardevoir (watch out though, it's no pushover if it gets to use its Special Attack). * Elite Four Sidney (Ever Grande City, Dark-type): Hit Shiftry and Cacturne with Fire, and Absol and Mightyena with whatever. Don't bother with Crawdaunt. * Elite Four Phoebe (Ever Grande City, Ghost-type): Earthquake everything. Her ace Dusclops might have Earthquake, but it's significantly weaker than the Camerupts you were facing. * Elite Four Glacia (Ever Grande City, Ice-type): Only her Walrein has a Water move (Surf) and Ice is neutral on you. Watch out though, the level 52 Glalie has Explosion and is faster. * Elite Four Drake (Ever Grande City, Dragon-type): You can Rock Slide some things, but ask yourself if it's really the most efficient way. Got something that makes a good use of Ice Beam? Do that. * Champion Wallace (Ever Grande City, Water-type): Water? Nope. Six kinds of nope. * Steven (Meteor Falls): Earthquake for Aggron, Flamethrower for everything else. Make sure you can either outspeed some things (with your... base 40 Speed) or tank an Earthquake - half of his team has it. Metagross and Aggron will be the most dangerous users of it. The third one is Claydol, but its Earthquake won't be a problem. Armaldo carries Water Pulse, but its Special Attack is less of a threat than its physical. Remember that it's still base 70. Do you want to get through this fight without many problems? His lead, Skarmory, has Toxic, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, and Spikes. If you have X Speeds and X Specials, use them. If he switches out, don't tempt fate and begin destroying things. X Defense would be counting on the RNG to not make their Earthquakes crit. }} Moves Numel gets a narrow but good selection. It starts out with Ember, Growl and Tackle, but soon (level 19) gets Magnitude, a very nice, but not entirely reliable Ground move for the time being. Numel learns Focus Energy at lv 25, but it doesn't need it. Take Down at 29 isn't needed either, being unreliable and dealing that nasty recoil damage. The last move learned before evolving is Amnesia at level 31, which can be useful, but crits ignore defense boosts. If you keep it unevolved until level 41, it can learn Flamethrower by level up, but it's not worth the wait for soon obvious reasons. As soon as it evolves into Camerupt at 33, it learns Rock Slide, a must-have move. At 37 it gets Earthquake, which needs no introduction. Numel learns it at level 35 - the difference not worth postponing the evolution. Getting Camerupt to 45 gives you Eruption, a Dire move with base 150 power at full health, but decreasing power as health lowers. Sadly, a slow Pokémon like Camerupt is a poor choice for this move, and it wasn't until Typhlosion got it in the next generation that it had any real use. The final level up move at level 55 is Fissure, and OHKO moves aren't worth a moveslot. Via TM, it gets Flamethrower, Fire Blast, and Overheat, along with obligatory Return and Strength. Relying on Ember for so long can be annoying, and Camerupt has a multitude of physical options, so Overheat could be considered a good option. However, it drops your Special Attack by two stages (stage 0 is 1x (2/2) and each negative stage increases the denominator by one: -2 is 2/4 (0.5x), -4 is 2/6 (0.33x). Positive stages increase the nominator by one), so it's pretty much something you would use to end the battle or before you'd have to switch. For all the other purposes you have Flamethrower - reliable, accurate, consistent, has more ammo and is available in the Game Corner. Hilariously, Camerupt can learn Explosion by move tutor, but it should not learn it for hopefully obvious reasons. For stall options, it gets Toxic and Protect (like most things, really), along with Substitute via emerald move tutor, but these are better left for Pokemon with fewer offensive options. Recommended moveset: Earthquake, Rock Slide, Flamethrower / Fire Blast (if you really want it), Overheat / Return Other Numel's stats Camerupt's stats * What Nature do I want? '''Anything that doesn't boost Speed works, as Camerupt is a slow mixed attacker. The best natures are probably Brave (+Atk-Spd) or Quiet (+SpAtk-Spd), but overall anything -Spd is great. * '''At what point in the game should I be evolved? Before Norman. Numel will not see much use until evolution. * How good is the Numel line in a Nuzlocke? Of the few Fire-types available in Hoenn, Numel is probably one of the best. Its double weakness to Water hurts it, but its attacking stats and level up movepool definitely make up for it, receiving perfect neutral coverage in a Fire move of choice, Earthquake, and Rock Slide, and learning Earthquake by level up is amazing. Even with the trouble it has with Water-types in the late game, Camerupt is an excellent addition to any team, and I heartily recommend it to anyone who did not choose (or lost) Torchic. * Weaknesses: Ground, Water (x4) * Resistances: Fire, Poison, Bug, Steel * Immunities: Electric * Neutralities: Normal, Grass, Ice, Fighting, Flying, Psychic, Rock, Ghost, Dragon, Dark Category:Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses